Jealous Much?
by Miyako Tsukiyama
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have been best friends since they were young. Except one day, Ikuto decided to travel the world playing his violin. But before he left he promised Amu something. When he comes back will he stay true to it? Or is there something else that's bound to break it?
1. Six Years Ago

Sakura - Yahoo minna!

Ikuto - Well you sure seem excited

Amu - Of course she is Ikuto! It _is_ her first fanfic!

Sakura - Yep! Erm, well... that's not e_ntirely_ true...

Ikuto - What do you mean...

Sakura - Well let's just say this is the first fanfic that I'mma gonnas post, kay?

Ikuto - I still -gets cut off by Sakura and Amu-

Sakura and Amu - Well anyways, let's get on with this chappy! ^.^

Sakura - Ikuto! Get on with that awsome disclaimer that we worked on! X3

Ikuto - Sakura doesn't own _Shugo Chara!_ In anyway...

Sakura - Way to be enthusiastic... -.-

* * *

Jealous Much?

Chapter 1: Six Years Ago…

**Amu's POV**

Today was the perfect day, with the sun shining brightly and few clouds in the sky. There was a nice light breeze that gently caresses any exposed skin also making the heat bearable. The perfect day for the last day of summer vacation…

Well, that is if you're not at the airport chasing after your best friend who's being an idiot! Can you believe it?! He decided to go traveling around the world playing his violin! GOSH! Like really, what is _wrong_ with this kid?! He should know that it's as hard for him as it is for me to make any real friends…

DANGIT! I should have just confronted him when he wasn't replying to any of my messages. So I guess that it really is partly my fault, I was too busy to enveloped in my world to realize that there must have been something wrong with him all this time!

_Now who's the idiot?_ Oh shut up conscience. _Okay, but shouldn't you be hurrying?_ I thought I said to SHUT IT!

As much as the burning in my throat hurt, and as much as I didn't want to point out that my conscience was right, I knew I had to hurry before he got onto the plane. My best friend Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was the one I could talk to the most, in fact he was really my only real friend. That may sound kinda weird considering that I'm a girl and he's a guy, but he's the one I can turn to. He's always been there for me since we met.

It's hard for the both of us to make friends because any girl would just start to flirt with him like crazy as soon as they see him, because well… Ikuto, let's just say that he's been described to look like a "God" many times by his fangirls. And as for guys, they'd just pretend to be his friend to either gain popularity or to get a girl. Not to mention, he's also really rich so that would be another reason why girls would want to hook up with him.

Huh? What about me? Why is it the same for me you ask? Well ever since was a petit girl I've had this 'cool n' spicy' façde that made me stand out more than normal. Don't get me wrong, it was actually all an accident. I was never good at speaking to others so my sentences are usually short, and I say a lot of cynical things, and people seemed to think that was cool. I even have a few fans of my own… unfortunately.

The time we met, I was only just a first grader and he was a third grader. Our parents are really good friends so one day Ikuto's parents had come over to my house and we became friends kinda fast, it was weird. It was like, the moment I saw him and looked into him cobalt eyes; I knew we could be friends, because he didn't look like the type to judge others. You see, I have pink hair and golden eyes, so people would think that I must be really cool. I thought that he must also have experience the same since he has navy blue hair and his eyes are such a really dark blue. At first it was hard to get him to open up, but after sometime he finally started to say complete sentences, and before I knew it we ended up becoming really good friends, and that relationship grew as we kept on getting to know each other.

It never occurred to me on how much time we spent together all the time. That is until he started to "ignore" me. It was really weird. One day we're having fun playing around, and the next we didn't utter a word to each other. It was also strange on how I never realized on how much I depended on Ikuto. I'm not kidding! It never really registered into my mind on how he's so important to me, and also I never realized that he was the only person who actually _knows_ me.

I was lost in some more thoughts when I thought I spotted _blue _in the crowds. I knew who it was _immediately_. I started to run even faster and yelled out his name.

"Ikuto!" No reply. So I yelled out again. "IKUTO!" He FINALLY turned around, and when he saw me with a surprised face, it immediately turned into that dang smirk he always has plastered right on that face.

I stopped right in front of him panting. When I caught my breath I spoke.

Ikuto, I have something I need to tell you." But before I could say another word, he spoke instead.

"No Amu, there's something _I_ need to tell _you_." He leaned a little closer, his face centimeters away from mine. "I…" He started, as le leaned closer. "…love you." Right after he spoke that sentence, he leaned closer and kissed me on the cheek. Well, really right at the edge of my mouth, but mostly on my cheek. Of course, this meant an instant blush. And because of my reaction, his smirk grew wider. I was _so_ dumbfounded! Not a single sound even escaped my lips. Then I found my voice.

"W-well, i-it's n-not if, l-like I w-was, gonna s-say anyt-thing like t-that!" Dang me and my stuttering…

"Well what were you gonna say?" Sure he was a first year in middle school, but you could already hear that his voice was starting to deepen. It took me a while to remember what I was gonna say, then, forgetting what had just happened, I smiled brightly and spoke.

"I still don't approve of this decision, but I can't really change your mind. So I guess all that's left to say is," I paused and my smile grew wider. "Good Luck Ikuto!"

At first Ikuto looked a little surprised at what I had said. Although after a few seconds, that surprised expression softened and he smiled. An ACTUAL genuine smile! I was pretty surprised, but I still kept my smile. It was a nice moment, until…

"Ikuto! Come on, we have to get to our plane soon!" Ikuto looked back and yelled "Kay, dad!" I could feel myself frown. When he looked back at me, I'm guessing he saw me frown, because he bent down a little so our eyes were level. He put his hands on my shoulders and said.  
"I have to go now, so let me say this. Even though I may be gone for a long time," My frown deepened, but he continued on anyway. "No matter how long I'll be gone for. When I come back, I _will_ make you my bride, kay?" He had that smile on again, so all I could do was smile also, and reply.

"Okay Ikuto!"

Then, he let go and made his way towards his father. I stayed watching him leave. Once he got to his father, he looked back at me and waved a final goodbye. So did I.

When he disappeared from my sight, I started to walk back home, and thought.

'_Looks like this will be our last goodbye…for now at least'_

* * *

Sakura - Soooooo? What'd ya'll think?

Ikuto - It's kinda short...

Amu and Sakura - Oh shut _up_ Ikuto!

Sakura - At least this isn't a Tadamu fic! You better be lucky that after the first few episodes that I changed to Amuto! After a while I realized that some connection between you two were deepening... -smirks-

Amu - Like what?

Sakura - Well anyways! Please notifiy me if you spot anything wrong please! I might have missed some things accedentialy. You see I can get distracted really eas... Hey look! Iku-tan's got his ears out!

Ikuto - She really does, doesn't she?

Amu - Yep. Well She still too distracted at the moment, so I guess I'll have to tell you that Saku-chan's updates will be kinda slow cuse her school's in a different language which makes homework time extend longer, and she's really slow. So just be prepared if she doesn't update for a couple of weeks, kay?

Sakura - *chassing Ikuto* C'mon! Just let meh feel'em!

Ikuto - Remember to notifiy us of anything that possibly went wrong!

Sakura - Jaa ne minna-san!


	2. Last Day

Sakura - Yay!! It's the next chappy already!! ^.^

Ikuto - I thought you said that your updates were going to be slow.

Amu - Oh Hush up Ikuto!

Sakura - Yeah! It's winter break and I had nothing else to do so I decided to get on with the next chapter! *stick tounge out at Ikuto*

Ikuto - Why you little b-

Sakura - Hey! There ain't gonnas be any cussing up in ma home ya hear!?

Amu - You don't cuss?

Sakura - ^.^Nope! I think that cussing is only for people who are at loss of words!

Ikuto - Whatever...

Amu - Anyways! Saku-chan doesn't own _Shugo Chara!_ in anyway!

Sakura - Oh and before I forget thank you _Nessz_ for reviewing and thank you _Pexygate_ for favouriting my story! I dedicate this to you and one of my best friends that _just_ became a member today, _loulou66_! Merry Chistmas _loulou66_(this is yur present!xP)

* * *

Jealous Much?

Chapter 2: Last Day...

**Amu's POV**

"Wahhh! It's so hot!" I said as longed on my couch in my living room. Today was the last day of summer vacation of my first year in high school, and it's **really** hot! Well, I'm really glad that I didn't have to go with my parents to see my sister Ami in a play. It's not that I don't _like_ my sister. It's the fact where her performances take place, which is usually in someplace REALLY hot. Trust me, if you were me, you'd rather be here.

I was off in my own little world until I heard my chara's start to whine.

"Amu-chan~~~" One of my Chara's Miki said. "Can't we do something today? It's the last day of summer vacation!" '_Like I already didn't _know_ that' _I thought. I sighed.

In case you don't know what a Chara is, let me explain. The full name for a Chara is 'Shugo Chara', which is 'Guardian Character'. They represent the potential other self that sleeps inside of you. One day they'll appear. Just like one day they'll disappear. They're said to have really come from deep inside your heart. When they come out, they first appear in their 'Shugo Tama' form, in other words, their 'Guardian Egg' form. After a while, they hatch and then you can start to Chara Change (Character Change). But if your bond with them is really strong, you can start to do Chara Nari's (Character Transformation's).

Usually, a person only has _one_. But there are the _rare_ occasions where a person ends up with more than one. Like me.

I have _**four**_ Shugo Chara's. At first I only had three. Ran, who is super hyper and athletic has pink hair like me, only darker with pink eyes; Miki, the kind of chara that's very level minded and artistic, and she has dark blue hair with blue eyes; and finally, Suu, a very girly type who's great at anything that has to do with housework and she has blond hair with green eyes.

My other chara came after a while. Her name's Daiya. She's more of the type who stays calm and she's also kinda an airhead. She has orange like hair and light orange coloured eyes. Well I hope this kinda helped you. Anyways, getting back to what's happening.

"But I have to wait until the package that moma sent comes." I said boredly.

"Then after can we?" Ran said excitedly. I groaned. _'Geesh! They just don't give up do they? Gah! Might as well give 'em what they want.'_

"Fine... but nothing that involves moving around too much, kay?" I said annoyed.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better the doorbell rung.

I shouted "Coming!" as I made my way to the door. When I opened it, I was right. This day really couldn't get any better. In fact, this is where it starts to get interesting.

For there he was. The very boy who said that he'd make me his bride before he left when we were little. The one and only, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I stood there amazed on how he didn't really change much from the last time we saw each other. Except, something was off. He wasn't standing there alone, someone was with him. A girl to be precise and she was _really_ pretty.

She had lilac hair that went a few inches below her chest, big blue eyes, and she looked a little older than me. Her skin was a nice pale colour that many girls would love to have and no blemishes in sight. It was also very noticeable that there was no trace of makeup on her face therefore creating a much more natural glow. She was wearing a pink head band with a bow on the side of it and a pale pink and baby blue dress. The dress went up to her knees and had frills at the end and top of the dress. It was strapless and had a baby blue ribbon just above and below her chest. The ribbon under her chest had a small bow right in front. The base of the dress was pink, and the frills were white. She had a pair of those wedge high heels on that had a pink ribbon to tie it on. I was completely distracted that when I heard Ikuto's voice I jumped a little.

"Yo, Amu" I haven't heard his voice in forever. Yep, puberty sure did get to him alright. I was about to say hi until I remembered something that made me frown. And I hit him kinda hard on the shoulder and said pretty loudly.

"Idiot! You didn't send me a letter in _three_ whole months! Do you know how worried I was?! I kept on thinking that you got into some kind of accident!"

He looked at me a little shocked and then he started to chuckle.

"What the heak's so funny?"

"You really haven't changed at all."

Then I heard giggling. It was coming form that girl that's with Ikuto. Then she spoke.

"Ah! My apologies. How rude of me to not say hello. My name is Awasaka Hikari. It's nice to see you again Amu-chan." She said with a small smile on her face.

'_Did she just say "It's nice to see you again"?' _I thought. I just shook it off and decided to ignore it.

"It's nice to meet you too." She frowned a little, I wonder why?

"Anyways, how long have you been here Ikuto?" I said a little annoyed. He hesitated a little. After a while he _finally_ spoke.

"Not too long... Just since," He stopped. Looked away, so I put my hands on my hips and started to tap my foot on the ground continuously. He sighed and then spoke.

"Well I've been in Japan for around... three months." He laughed nervously. An anger mark appeared on my forehead and I started to speak trying to hold back my urge to yell.

"So you've been here for, three whole months and never bothered to say hi until _today_?"

"Well for those three months I was still playing my violin so I couldn't come!" Ikuto replied hurriedly.

I sighed.

"Well at least you're here now. But! You still could have at least sent ONE letter!"

Then something popped into my mind that's been bugging me a little. Something that involves both Ikuto _and_ Hikari. How do they know each other? So I decided to ask them.

"Ne Ikuto, how do you and Hikari-chan know each other?"

Ikuto was about to speak until Hikari-chan beat him to it.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Hikari-chan said cheerfully.

"Oh" Wait! What! His _girlfriend_?! For some reason, my chest started to hurt, like it's burning. I looked down a little so that my bangs would cover my face and I tried to smile a little. I don't know why, but it's like a huge weight was placed right on top of me. All I wanted was to get out of there and go to my so I could cry. Why did I want to cry? Well, I have absolutely had _no_ idea why. Then I knew how I could get out of there.

"Well, I have something to attend to, so if you guys don't mind I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow Ikuto. Bye."

And with that I shoved them out slammed the door shut and with my back against the door I slid down to sit. And I heard faint voices on the other side of the door.

"Did I say something wrong? Oh, wait, She doesn't remember does she?" and then I thought I heard Ikuto sigh and say something, but I couldn't hear what he said because I think they started to walk away. Then I ran straight to my room fell onto my bed and started to cry in my pillow.

I'm guessing that my chara's had heard almost everything because they flew straight up to my room looking really worried. Daiya was the first to approach me.

"Amu-chan. Miki has something that she thinks you need to know, so look up please."

Unwillingly I looked up to see my four chara's there in front of me. Miki was closest and she had a serious look on her face.

"Amu-chan. I felt some strange energy emitting from that girl."

"What do you mean by 'strange energy' Miki?" I asked her. She sighed.

"If I knew then I would tell you right away. Anyways, that's not all I wanted to tell you."

"Then what else is there?"

"Would you please stop interrupting me?" I looked down because I felt a little embarrassed. The she continued on.

"I also felt the presence of nine Shugo Chara's with them." I started at her bewildered.

"What!? _**Nine**_ Shugo Chara's!"

**Ikuto's POV**

After Amu had slammed the door right in front of us I looked right at Hikari. Then she said.

"Did I say something wrong? Oh, wait, she doesn't remember does she?" I sighed and started to pull her so we could start to walk back. Then I spoke.

"No, she doesn't remember anything about you after _that_ incident."

"Oh, I see..." Hikari said with a frown. Then another voice appeared.

"Hikari-chan! Was that the Hinamori Amu girl you and Ikuto always talk about?" When we turned our head to the source of the voice it was none other than one of Hikari's Shugo Chara's.

"Why yes that was..." Hikari fully turned towards the Chara.

"Sakura-chan"

* * *

Sakura - So I hope none of you got confused in any of my discribing!

Ikuto - I did...

Amu - Well that's because you got distracted right in the middle of them.

Ikuto - Because they're pretty long

Sakura - So I don't know if I can start the next chappy soon due to it being the fact that it's Christmas Eve tomorrow! X3 I can't _wait_ to eat the **tamales** that we made!! *starts to drool*

Ikuto and Amu - Tamales?

Sakura - Yeppers! They're delicious! So anyways! I have something to say to ya'll! Ready guys? Just like we practiced! 1...2...3!

Sakura Amu and Ikuto - Merry Chistmas and a Happy New Year!


	3. Meetings, Dream and Realization?

Sakura - Yay! Another Chappy!

Ikuto - Took you long enough...

Amu - Hey! That's mean Ikuto!

Sakura - It's okay Amu-chan! I'm not gwonna wet tat bwig meanie gwet ta mes! ^.^

Ikuto - What the heak?! O.o

Sakura - So anyways! This is my longest chappy so far! X3

Amu - And Saku-chan sure is excited! Arn't ya?

Sakura - Sure am! So I deicate this chappy to all you fan of this story and to all my friends! Well the ones that decide to read this...

Amu - Disclaimer please!

Ikuto - Sakura doesn't own _Shugo Chara!_

Sakura - But I _do_ own the song and characters that were never in the anime or manga! (ex. Hikari-chan)

* * *

Jealous Much?

Chapter 3: Meetings, Dream and Realization?

**Amu's** **POV**

I couldn't believe what Miki just told me. Does that girl _really_ have _nine_ Shugo Chara's?!

Oh, you're probably wondering how Miki knew that there were nine Shugo Chara's with them. Well, a Shugo Chara is able to detect when another is close by. They call it the... well, I can't remember. But anyways, Miki is the only one of my Shugo Chara's that's able to detect others more frequently than the others. So I usually rely on her whenever one of my Shugo Chara's get lost, which used to happen a _lot_.

"Wait! Wouldn't that be, you know, _impossible_?" I asked Miki urgently. But instead of her answering it was another one of my other Chara's, Daiya.

"I'm afraid that nothing thing's impossible Amu-chan." She said while shaking her head.

I couldn't believe this. I fell back on my bed and just stared at the ceiling, processing all the information that my chara had told me.

"_Amu-chan. I felt some strange energy emitting from that girl." _

"_What do you mean by 'strange energy' Miki?" I asked her. She sighed. _

"_If I knew then I would tell you right away. Anyways, that's not all I wanted to tell you." _

"_Then what else is there?" _

"_Would you please stop interrupting me?" I looked down because I felt a little embarrassed. The she continued on. _

"_I also felt the presence of nine Shugo Chara's with them." I started at her bewildered. _

"_What!? __**Nine**__ Shugo Chara's!"_

I kept on repeating it over and over again in my mind until something caught my attention about the day's event _and_ the talk I had with Miki.

"_Amu-chan. I felt some strange energy emitting from that girl."_

'_A strange energy? Coming from Hikari-chan?'_ I thought to myself.

"_What do you mean by 'strange energy' Miki?" I asked her. She sighed. _

"_If I knew then I would tell you right away…"_

'_Then that means that the energy coming from her is something that can't be related to Shugo Chara's.' _I thought as I started to ponder about something that occurred in today's events.

"…_My name is Awasaka Hikari. It's nice to see you again Amu-chan." She said with a small smile on her face._

"…_It's nice to see you again Amu-chan"_

"…_nice to see you again…"_

I sat up straight in my in a fast swift movement that my head was pounding and I was feeling slight lightheaded because of the sudden rush of blood that flowed from my head to the rest of my body. It was because of the things that involved Hikari-chan. '_She had said to me that it was nice to see me again. So that must mean I know her somehow and she knows me. So if at one point we could have been friends, would I be able to figure out why she has a 'strange energy emitting from her' as Miki had put it?' _I questioned myself.

I was wondering very deeply when the doorbell rang again. I groaned and reluctantly got up and trudged down the stairs as I made my way to the front door. When I got there it was a young teenage boy. Not much older than me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I have a package for someone by the name of, Hinamori Midori." The boy said. It was then that I realized that he was wearing one of those delivery outfits.

"Okay, one second please" I said before I went to go fetch the family stamp. When I came back the boy had a package in his hand.

"Here" I said. Lifting the stamp up a little to show him that he needed to bring the clipboard towards me so I could stamp the paper.

"Oh yeah, here. Sorry, I'm still kinda knew to this job." He said as I stamped the paper.

"Really? How long have you been working for?" I asked him.

"Not too long. In fact, I just started last week on Friday." He answered.

"So finally decided to get a job for the summer, even though it almost already over."

"Oh, I just moved here. I'll be transferring to Seiyo High for the rest of my high school years." He replied with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well then it looks like you won't be such a loner on your first day." He looked at me a little confused, which made me giggle a little because he didn't understand what I meant.

"'Cuse it's the school that _I_ go to genius." I said still a little giggly. Then I'm guessing that realization hit him because then the confused look he was giving me turned back into that goofy grin of his.

"Oh cool! My name's Nanami Kayo! I'll be starting my second semester being a first year at Seiyo High!" Nanami-kun said excitedly.

"My name's Hinamori Amu. It's nice to meet you Nanami-kun. I'll also be starting my second semester as a first year." I replied with a smile. Just to be polite y'know?

"You can just call me Kayo! And I'll call you 'Amu' kay?" Kayo said.

"Alright!" I said, but then something just clicked in my mind. "Hey Kayo."

"Yeah?"

"How 'bout you meet me here at my house so I can show you around school?" I asked him.

"Really?! That'd be _really_ helpful considering that I haven't been there before, and since school starts tomorrow!" He said cheerfully.

"Then how about you meet me here at 7:30 sharp, kay?" I told him.

"Thanks a whole bunch Amu! Well I better be going now, don't want to have the boss mad at me. See you tomorrow!" As he was running off I just remembered something.

"Hey Kayo!" He turned to look at me. "Can I have the package now?!" I yelled out to him trying to contain in my laughter. He looked at the package that was still in his arms and smiled sheepishly at me while he was coming back.

"Sorry Amu, guess I just got a little excited there…" He said shyly.

"It's alright Kayo. Just try to at least remember your brain for tomorrow." I said jokily to him.

"Don't worry! That's one thing that my mom always makes sure that I have with me!" We both laughed at the statement. He then bid farewell as he left and I just waved at him smiling, completely forgetting today's events.

'_Hehe. What a nice guy.'_ I thought to myself as I made my way back upstairs after I placed the unopened package on the kitchen counter.

When I got to my room I just laid down and closed my eyes hoping to finally get some peace and quiet. Except when you have Chara's peace and quiet is becomes almost impossible to have, and before I knew it, my Chara's immediately tackled me with a question.

"Hey Amu-chan! _Now_ can we go somewhere?!" Ran asked excitedly. I groaned inwardly and reluctantly got up.

"Fine then, let's just take a walk in the park, but that _all _that we're gonna do, kay?!" I told my Chara's.

"Aw, Amu-chan, that's no fun ~desu." Suu complained.

"Hey! No complaining! It's either that or stay inside for the rest of the day!" I told them. They sighed and then decided that it was better than nothing. So then we headed out to the park.

Once there, we just walked, well _I_ walked while my Chara's flew, around the park until we decided to take a rest on a bench and eat some ice cream. It was kinda nice 'cuse they were so busy eating that they didn't have time to say anything. I was enjoying this moment until I heard a voice. A small voice that you could hear the hyperness in it and it kinda reminded me of Ran. Except it wasn't Ran, because she was too busy enjoying her ice cream that she didn't utter one word. I turned my head toward the wall that was behind the bench and on there were some flowers. Something was off about them though. Maybe it was just the fact that they were moving.

'_Wait! Moving flowers?! That _can't_ be a good sign.'_

Then I saw something else. I saw pink, then a shadow which turned into a figure of a little person. It took a while to process what I had just seen. Then I half whispered half yelled

"Is that a Shugo Chara?!" When I said that all my Chara's floated up to where I was looking at and they all gasped. I mean who wouldn't? Right in front of us was a Shugo Chara, and guess what she was doing? She was freaking _sleeping_! In a _flower patch_! Like what the heak?! Ran was the first to approach the Chara and then she poked her face. She didn't budge, so then Ran started to tickle her. The Chara started to laugh, and then she finally woke up. I got a better look since now she was sitting up, but she still looked a little drowsy.

The Chara actually looked like a replica of me! The only difference was that her hair was up to her shoulders and she had a ponytail that was made up with some of her hair on the left side of her head. Just like I used to have in grade 4 to grade 6. Except I used to have an 'X' clip in my hair where instead, she had cherry blossoms. Her eyes were the same golden colour as mine, and she was wearing a white halter with pink for the string and she was wearing a plaid yellow golden skirt with light pink kicks. Her kicks were kinda cute 'cuse they were so small and you'd never think a Shugo Chara would wear some. I wonder what her character is like since she's dressed like that...

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a little shriek coming from the Shugo Chara. I looked at her expression, and she looked kinda scarred. So I decided to calm her down.

"Shh. It's alright. We won't hurt you. I'm Amu, and these are my Shugo Chara's. Ran, Miki, Suu and Daiya. What's your name?"

"S-Sa-Sakura." The little Chara stuttered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sakura." I told her.

**Sakura's POV**

I let out a shriek at the sight that was before me. It was Hinamori Amu-chan. I couldn't let her know that I'm Hikari-chan's Shugo Chara, if Hikari-chan finds out then I'm dead!

"Shh. It's alright. We won't hurt you. I'm Amu, and these are my Shugo Chara's. Ran, Miki, Suu and Daiya. What's your name?" Amu-chan told me. I think she thought that I was scared of them 'cuse she said it in a way as if to calm me down. So I played along acting as if I really was scared.

"S-Sa-Sakura." Ha-ha! Thank you Ikuto-kun! For once in my life I'm glad that whenever he scared the living heak outta me I always end up stuttering.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sakura." Okay, at least I think she bought it. So I guess that I'll have to play along as if I know absolutely _nothing_ about her.

"By the way Sakura, where's your guardian character bearer?" Daiya asked.

'_Oh no! I can't let them know that Hikari-chan actually sent me to spy on Amu-chan! If Hikari-chan ever finds out that I got caught 'cuse I fell asleep, I'll get teased by Yoru again!'_

"Well," I started. Then a brilliant Idea came. Yes! First one in ages!

"Oh! I was just taking a stroll around because my bearer just moved to this town last week. Except she doesn't worry if I come cack late 'cuse my bearer knows that I go out a lot and I _always_ find my way back." Hey I didn't really lie. I just didn't say the complete truth...

"Hey, why don't you come back with us so we can play for a while at Amu-chan's house?" Ran asked.

'_Hey this is actually a great opportunity! I might actually fulfill my duty without questions!' _I thought excitedly.

"Sure! That'd be a lot of fun!" I said with real excitement_, _I mean come on? Who wouldn't be excited to make another friend and be happy about a free ticket to play and do your work at the same time?

When we got there we started to play all kinds of games, such as Hide-and-go-seek, Freeze tag, all kinds of games that involved running and using energy. I _loved_ it! We even had an Idol compotation, and I won of course, well really runner-up, Daiya won. Then after an hour or so the front door swung open and then Miki yelled.

"Everyone, upstairs now!" Miki lead us to Amu-chan's room and once we entered we slammed the door, and in the process we ended up waking a sleeping Amu-chan.

"What was that for guys? Can't you at least play a little more quietly?" She asked still kinda tired. Of course she got up quickly once she heard voices downstairs and got changed faster than I've seen Hikari-chan change. And she changes super fast, cuse she's always late for school, but Amu-chan was _way_ faster. Then she quickly got under the covers and said.

"Ran! Lights quickly now!" And with that Ran flew to the lights to turn them off and just after she turned them off the door opened a little to revel three heads.

"Amu-chan? Are you awake still?" The middle one said. Amu-chan gave no reply.

"Onee-chan?" The bottom one said. Still Amu-chan gave no reply. So then they left, and I heard the other Chara's sigh as they flew off to their respected eggs to sleep. I just floated there dumbfounded.

'_What the heak just happened?!' _I thought to myself. Then I remembered what I was here for. I flew over to where Amu-chan was sleeping. She looked so peaceful... but not for long after I was done. I sighed in sadness because this would surly affect Amu-chan in a bad way, but it _will _help her in a great way.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan, but this is for your own good..." I whispered to her. Then I put both my hands on the top of her forehead and closed my eyes to concentrate.

'_If I don't get this right then something bad will happen to Amu-chan!'_

And then there was this bright pink, purple and blue glow...

**Amu's POV**

_I was dreaming about, now I can't even remember. All I know is that I'm dreaming about something else._

_I took a look at my surroundings and took in every detail that I could. _

_I was in a forest of sakura trees and I'm guessing that it was spring because many of the flowers around and some of the trees were still in bloom. But there was this one sakura tree that had all its blossoms. I started to walk towards it and the closer I got it seemed as if it was glowing. It was a nice happy glow. I went up to it and placed my hand on it. It had a feel of happiness, but some sorrow as well. I even felt happy, as if I was seeing an old friend again in so many years._

_Then I heard singing, and the sound of a violin. One thought flowed through my head._

'_Ikuto'_

_As I made my way to the sounds, I saw Ikuto on the other side of the Sakura tree. When I stepped on the other side of the tree the scene changed._

_I was now in a forest filled with wonderfully bloomed green trees and different types of flowers everywhere. Then I heard the violin again and more singing. I turned around and spotted three kids. _

_One I recognized as Ikuto who was playing the violin with a very calm expression on his face. The second kid was... it was me. I was the one singing along with the melody coming from the violin. I was singing that song that I always did, and it was called, __**'**_**If I Find my Way'**. _That was the song me and Ikuto composed together. I could hear it and I wanted to sing along as the words and sound filled my head._

'_**If I Find my Way' **__Lyrics by Sakura Aawayuki _(Yes I did write this so it's not a real song. Therefore it belongs to me)

_**I never want to let you go  
I want to be with you till the end  
But you said that first I must find who I am  
That I must first find my way  
in this path of life  
**_

_**If I find my way will you then be with me?  
If I find my way, will you stay with me?  
If I find my way, will you say you love me?  
If I find my way, will you hold me in your arm and whisper  
that you'll never let me go?**_

_**Remember that time when I got hurt?  
You told me not to worry, that the pain will go away  
But only if I allow it to.  
You stayed to wait when the pain disappeared**_

_**Remember when I cried?  
You held my hand saying that I must calm down  
That if I cry then you wouldn't be happy  
Because I'm sad you'll be sad too**_

_**If I find my way will you always be with me?  
If I find my way, will you always stay with me?  
If I find my way, will you always say you love me?  
If I find my way, will you always hold me in your arm and whisper  
that you'll never let me go?**_

_**When I got hurt  
You always stayed with me  
When you saw me cry  
You never let me cry alone**_

_**Now I see  
How I will find my way  
First I must be strong like you  
Then I must be kind like you  
Then I will find my way**_

_**And all that's left to say is...**_

_**When I find my way you'll always be with me right?  
When I find my way you'll always stay with me right?  
When I find my way you'll always love me right?  
When I find my way you'll always hold me in your arms and whisper  
that you'll never let me go right?**_

_**Please tell me yes,  
if not now then will you...**_

_**Once I find my way?**_

_When the song finished, there was clapping. I looked at the maker of the sound. It was the third little kid. I looked closely and then I realized who it was. It was _Hikari-chan _.I couldn't believe that she was there. Why? My thoughts were interrupted by my younger version speaking._

"_Hikari-chan! How'd you like it?"_

"_Amu-chan you were _amazing_!" Hikari-chan said with sparkles in her eyes._

"_You always say that." Ikuto said. Hikari-chan looked at him with a pouting face._

"_Mou, Ikuto! Why do ya have to be so mean?! I always say that because it's true!" Hikari-chan explained._

"_Hikari-chan! Come on! We have to leave now or else we'll be late!" My younger version exclaimed._

"_Oh no! Then Papa and Mama will be mad at us again!" Hikari-chan said worriedly._

_As we disappeared into the forest the scene changed again..._

_This time there was a burning house in front of my eyes. And in front of me was Hikari-chan trying to hold back my younger self from running into it and getting hurt._

"_Amu-chan! You can't go in there! You're gonna get hurt!" Hikari-chan yelled._

"_I don't care! I don't want mama and papa to die! If only we came sooner maybe we could have stopped it!" _

"_Amu-chan! Even if we did come sooner, then how were _we_ supposed to know that this fire was going to come?!" Hikari-chan tried to tell my younger self. She was still trying to keep me back and I was struggling to break free from her grasp._

"_Let. Me. Go!" And with that I broke free and ran into the burning house desperately trying to look for something. I just don't know what. I wanted to go and save myself from the burning flames, but I was frozen to the ground that I was standing on. All I could do was watch me run in the house and Hikari-chan desperately screaming for me to come back. I wanted to help, but when I opened up my mouth no sound came out. I couldn't do anything in this horrid dream. All I could do was watch._

_Then I heard sirens and screaming_

"_Hikari-nee-chan!"_

"_Amu-onee-chan!"_

_As I watched more closelyI saw men going in to fetch me from the house and men pulling Hikari-chan away from the house. Then I heard nothing. All there was is movement. Nothing else, no sound coming from the open mouths, no cries heard from those crying. Nothing was heard. Then I woke up gasping for air._

'_What was that dream?!' _I couldn't feel anything, then as the numbness was going away, my breathing calmed down and I was replaying the fire scene in my head again. Thinking, thinking about the meaning of the dream. Then I realized something.

'_Am I Hikari-chan's sister?'_

* * *

Sakura - So how'd ya'll like it?

Ikuto - There's no Amuto in it and I'm barely even in it! T.T

Sakura and Amu - Oh hush up!

Amu - So this yur last update untill after the new years right?

Sakura - Yeppers! It's cuse I won't get any time tomorrow or on new years eve cuse I have ta go to this thing called H.O.W.L. T.T

Ikuto - You don't wanna go?

Sakura - No! I was forced to! T.T -sobs- Anyways! The song **_'If I Find my Way'_** was written by me! So if you wanna use the lyrics ask me please and put that it was made by me cuse I don't want people to take it from me.

Ikuto - You change moods _really_ fast... it's kind of scary.

Sakura - So? I always have to stay happy and optimistic! ^.^ So Happy New Years ya'll!


	4. Heart Thummping First Day

Sakura: UWAAAAA! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the SUPER late update! I had a HUGE case of writer's block and I'm still going through it! I feel soo bad... D:

Ikuto: Well you should, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO APEAR? D:

Sakura: WHHHAAAA! *cries in corner*

Amu: Ikuto...don't make her feel worse

Sakura: *sniff* it's okay... but I really am sorry, espercially since it's short, but if I made it longer it it just would've draged on, so here it is

Amu: Saku does not own anything

* * *

Jealous Much?

Chapter 4: Heart Thumping First Day

Due to the dream during the night before Amu could barely get any sleep that night. When she did finally get some rest, what seemed like only a few minutes later the sun started shining through her bedroom window, and struck the sleeping teenager in her face. After a while of trying to hide from the sun she decided that it was time to get ready, and so Amu started to drag herself from the bed and took a shower. As she showered she started singing softly to herself, well who wouldn't?

(celmisia by Kanon Wakeshima)

Himitsu ni shitai wa

Naisho ni shitai wa

Dare ni mo iwanai wa

Kesshite iwanai wa

Shiawase ga hoshii wa

Chiisaku tte mo ii wa

Getting more into the song she slowly starts to sing louder.

Yakusoku shita koyubi zettai ni kirenai wa

Shikarareta namida wa

Goji no chime made nagareru wa

Then she goes more softly again.

Mijuku de itai wa

Mikansei de itai wa

Iyana toko mo zenbu

Watashi de itai wa

Mamorarete itai wa

Aisarete itai wa

Then grows louder again…

Poron poron koboreta ame amai drop ni nare

Ayamatta namida wa

Goji no chime made nagareru wa

Going softer one more…

Wakuwaku shite itai wa

Mada sukoshi saki ni aru

Sharin no you ni maruku natte

Kaketai wa

Dekaketai wa

Yakusoku shita koyubi zettai ni kirenai wa

Poron poron koboreta ame amai drop ni nare

Kami-sama yoku mitete daisuki tte iitai wa

And she keeps growing louder…

Tsumazuita ashimoto kara

Hana no oto ga kikoeru wa

la la la la la la …

Until she fades out.

Content with her cleanliness she steps out of the shower and gets dressed in her school uniform preparing for the day to come. The girls' uniform consists of a red plaid skirt that stops mid thigh, a white blouse with French cuffs, a black blazer or black sweater vest and a red tie. When she finishes getting ready she notices that it isn't as rowdy a usually in the mornings. Amu turns her head in the direction to the causes of the usual ruckus and notes that her Shugo Chara's are still sleeping in their eggs. She giggles a little to herself in spite of this.

"I think I'll just leave them be for today." She thought to herself. When Amu went downstairs her family happily greeted her.

"Ah, Amu-chan! Good morning! Breakfast is ready!" Amu's mom Midori said in a cheery voice.

"Morning momma." Amu replied with a smile.

"AMU-CHAAAAAANNNN! WHO'S THIS BOY!" Tsumugu, Amu's protective father said as he stormed into the dining area with tears in his eyes.

"Boy? What boy? What are you talk…" Amu started before she heard giggles and laughter coming from the living area. Then it struck her of why she was supposed to wake up early.

"That's right! I completely forgot!" She thought with her mouth open as she ran to the living***** room. There she found Kayo and her little sister playing. Kayo was currently running around the room a little holding Amu's young sister Ami in his arms with her stretched out like an airplane. Considering that Ami's only four years old it's no wonder he's was doing that with ease. Still completely oblivious that Amu was standing there Kayo was still running around with Ami for about a minute until he realized she was there. When he did see her he abruptly stopped and greeted Amu.

"Yo Amu! Man you sure take long to get ready! It's no wonder you told me to get here early!" Kayo exclaimed in that happy loud voice of his as he put Ami down.

"Onee-chan! Good mornin'!" Ami said while running to give her sister a hug 'round her legs.

"Morning Ami." Amu said while picking up her little sister. Amu was smiling until she realized something.

"Wait, whadya mean I'm slow? What time is it anyways?" Amu asked not fully aware to everything going on yet.

"7:40" Kayo replied in a calm manner with a smile.

"Oh okay it's only..." Amu was saying until she realized that they were going to be late to school.

"No that's not okay! Kayo we need to hurry or else we'll be late for classes!" Before Kayo could reply Amu took him by the arm and hurried out the door. In a quick hast to get to school, Amu left her family there , Amu and Kayo made it to school on time to give a quick tutorial of the school building, where Kayo's classes would be and everything else. Although it turned out that it wasn't that necessary for Kayo was to be with Amu all the time for they had every one of their classes together.

After homeroom started and the teacher introduced Kayo to the class, there were only two seats available in the room. In the back the ones beside and in front of Amu. Due to Amu's outside character everyone still found it hard to approach her.

"You may chose anyone of the two seats to sit in Nanami-san." The teacher said to Kayo.

" 'kay!" Kayo replied back with a large grin on his face. As he walked down the aisle with strides so confident, he stopped in front of Amu, grinned and said,

"Heh, treat me well Amu!" Amu who was dazing out the window, looked at him with a confused face at first but then smiled gently as they locked eyes. Amu winked and replied back.

"Just make sure not to annoy me and we'll be alright." Kayo rubbed her head and sat down in the seat in front of her.

'I'm sure that with this guy around, everything will be alright Amu, don't hesitate to run to him when you need to. I'm sure some day that time will come. Just take the time to believe in him.'

Amu's head shot up. That voice in her head, it couldn't be, right? How could that person's voice be in her head?

"...we were supposed to have another student join us today, unfortunately due to unknown reasons she will be attending at the start of next week." The teachers ringing voice broke through Amu's thoughts.

'Another student? And this time a girl... I wonder who that could be." Was the thought going through Amu's mind.

"Are you really sure about this?" He asked the girl standing in front of him.

"Of course. I've never been more sure about anything before." The girl replied with a smile and a quick wink.

"What if something goes wrong? I won't be able to protect you if anything goes wrong while you're there." The man said with concern clear in his voice.

"Oh pish posh, that's exactly why. It's to test her. Let's see if we can bring her back." The girl replied with a confidant expression.

"Everything will be alright. After all, my 'big brother' is there watching after her. Although he doesn't realise that I set everything up. His sole purpose is to ensure that no harm comes to her." The girl replied with an expression so serene that she appeared so innocent.

"Yeah, but I don't like the fact that he's always gonna be there to protect her. It really irritates me! I made her a promise that I would always be there to protect her. Knowing that I'm not going to be the one to hold her, really bothers me!" The man said defeated.

"Well, this is what we decided in order to protect and help her, so you're gonna have to get used to it." The girl said in order calm the anxious young man.

* * *

Sakura: Well I really hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next one up soon!

Ikuto: *mubles* you better...

Sakura: I'M SORRY FOR BEING A BAD GIRL! *sobs*

Amu:...um yeah sorry for the emotional breakdown... Hope to see you next chapter!


	5. A Chat

**Uh... I'm such a horrible writer, I'M SO SORRY GUYS! But some good news! I've turned over a new leaf! after exams I'll do my absolute best to write as much as I can! I didn't really look too over this, so if you find a comma needed or a word misspelled or anything, tell, PLEASE. I hope you guys don't hate on me... it's 200 words longer than the others at least(excluding this blurb)! Also, I think I might have improved a bit... so my writing style most likely is different from the others. Happy reading~  
and nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

**Jealous Much?**

**Chapter 5: A Chat**

Most people tend to get this feeling that on their first day of school. Some it's butterflies or a nausea feeling. Well instead of having that, the only feeling Amu seems to be receiving today are that of cold chills down along her spine as though someone were trying to glare a hole into her head.

_'What in the world is this unusual chill?'_Was the only thought going through Amu's head. She glanced right behind her in the noisy cafeteria at school and realised that there was someone, wait correction, there were people glaring at her. Of course it was only the female students...

Even though it's only Kayo's first day at Seiyo High, most of the female population seemed to have been quickly infatuated by him because of his quirkiness and his outgoing attitude. Which would naturally make Amu, a target to all those who have taken quite the liking to Kayo.

_'Okay, I seriously NEED to get out of here...' _

"Um... Kayo... how about we go outside to eat instead?" Amu asked with eyes pleading for him to say yes.

"Huh? Well...sure, yeah! Let's go then!" Kayo exclaimed.

"Really? You'll go! Thank you so much!" Amu happily said with an expression filled with joy. With that Amu dragged a confused Kayo to the one place she loved to go that only Amu and her friends knew about,so it was the perfect place to hide from the unwanted attention.

As the two neared the secret place, Amu had joyous expression while Kayo just looked up at the structure in amazement.

"Wow... this, this is just too cool! I had no idea such a place could exist! It seems as though it came right from a fairytale!" Kayo exclaimed as he inspected the building in front of his eyes.

"Isn't it? I always come here with my friends to hang out. No one else seems to know about this place but us... and now you too" Amu said as she started smiling to Kayo. Kayo looked back at Amu with his goofy grin and started to drag _her_this time towards the building saying, "Then let's go inside! I can't wait to see how it looks like!" Amu just nodded at him with a small smile and followed him into the small building.

_'I just can't put my finger on it, but... I just can't help but feel so at ease and relaxed when I'm with this guy.'_

"Hm? Is there something on my face or anything?" Amu snapped out of her daze when he spoke, and realized that she had stopped walking and was just staring at Kayo.

"EHHH? Uh, I... um... it's... it's nothing..." Not sure what to think of this, Kayo just starts to walk again and tries to start up another conversation.

"So do you have any idea how old this building might be? I mean, it has vines all over it and all that... it seems like it's might have been here a long time..."

"Uh, that's a good question... I have absolutely no idea." At that the two just looked at each other and started laughing. When Amu started thinking about it, she thought maybe she might have seen an establishment date somewhere inside...

"Maybe... I think there might be one of those plaques that show the erection date..." As soon as Amu finished her sentence Kayo started to burst out laughing. "Wh-what's so funny?"

"Y-you s-said - pfft - _erection_. BWAHAHAHA!" When it finally registered with her, Amu blushed furiously and tried to defend herself.

"H-hey! Th-that's just... I-I didn't mean it _that_way!" Still blushing Amu hid her face in her hands to hopefully hide from her obvious embarrassment. "Geez Kayo!" was all she muffled after.

After Kayo finally settled down from his laughing fit, he attempted to try to get Amu to get her hands out of her face.

"Aw, c'mon Amu, don't worry _too_much about it, it's not your fault that that word has two meanings... why did you even decide to chose that one anyways?" Amu started to mumble something from her hands that Kayo couldn't quite catch, "What? I didn't hear you, maybe you should take your head from your hands. Y'know, so I can hear you properly." Amu sighed and lifted her head from her hands.

"Well, you know... isn't it usually what shows on the plaque? At least all the ones I see..." She trailed off.

"Aha... anyways, let's go check on the outside of the building for one of those... _erection_plaques." Kayo grinned teasingly at Amu.

"Goodness Kayo! That's not nice!" Amu said while repeatedly hitting him with her fists playfully. Kayo just continued to laugh once more as they started making their way out of the building.

As soon as they stepped outside and turned to start looking around the building, Amu stopped right in her tracks, happy expression replaced with shock. Standing a few feet away looking up at the building was the one person she was trying not to think about.

"I-Ikuto...?" She barely whispered, but he seemed to have heard her and turned his head at the person calling out his name. When he saw who it was, He fully turned to look at her taking a few steps closer with that same smile that always seems to say 'I know what you're thinking'.

"Yo, Amu." Confused, Amu can only just stand there and look at him, unable to say a word. "How cold Amu, you can't even say hi to me?"

"Hey Amu, who is that?" Kayo whispered in Amu's ear, whose action did not go unnoticed by Ikuto.

"Ah, um... well, he's..." Amu didn't know how to put it, after that dream, she's become even more confused than ever. Who is Ikuto? Or rather, who is he _really_?

"His name is... Ikuto Tsukiyomi. That's all you really need to know Kayo. Don't worry about it, okay?" Amu gave Kayo a wary smile and turned back towards Ikuto.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean by that? We used to come here all the time as kids. I thought that maybe you would be here during your lunch..." Ikuto then looked at Kayo with a little glare, " _alone._Amu, I really need to talk to you."

"No... I don't want to. Now if you don't mind, me and Kayo are going to head back." After that Amu tugged at Kayo's arm and started to go into the forest surrounding it, straying off from the path.

"H-hey, Amu!" Kayo whispered, "We're going off the path!" But Amu knew that, she just didn't care, she didn't want to go anywhere else but within the trees. She just wanted to hide.

"Amu! Don't go off just yet!" the next thing Amu knew was that there was something in her way from going forwards. _'He's gotten... fast...'_Ikuto placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from going around him.

"Amu! Just listen to me then! _Please_!" Even Amu couldn't argue with how desperate he look at that moment, even his strong eyes were pleading. No, but Amu couldn't let herself talk to him about anything. No yet, she still needed time to clear her head. Too much was happening. Too many things that she couldn't understand.

"...No..." Was all she could whisper.

"Amu, I begging you..."

"NO!" She screamed, and started to shake.

"H-hey dude... you should probably leave her alone right now... I mean, it's clear that she doesn't want to speak to you right now. Plus we really should head back to class." Kayo said as calmly as he could, when in fact, he was freaking out a little inside. After all, his brand new friend was about to blow her top, and he didn't even know who this other guy was. Kayo had to admit, this Ikuto Tsukiyomi looked pretty intimidating. He really didn't want to mess with him. Who knows what would happen. In the end, Ikuto just glared at Kayo, then sighed in defeat. He knew that if he talked to Amu right now, then he wouldn't get anywhere. He let go of her turned around, and walked away.

Once Ikuto was out of sight, Amu fell to her knees, letting go of Kayo's arm and grasping the sides of herself instead. Kayo cautiously approached Amu and slowly knelt down beside her, putting his hand onto her shoulder.

"Amu...?"

"... I... I'll be fine... I, just... can you just stay here with me for a little longer?"

"Sure Amu."


	6. Go Away

Jealous Much?

Chapter 6: Go away

At the end of lunch, Kayo tried to convince Amu to go to the nurses so she can calm down instead of having to worry about paying attention in class. however, Amu insisted that she go to class instead of skipping it, since it was still the first day back. Reluctantly, Kayo listened to Amu's wishes, and let her go to the rest of her classes.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as Amu tried her best to distract herself from thinking about Ikuto or Hikari. Amu especially did not want to think about that confusing dream. Amu wanted nothing more than to just try and forget everything and just go through the rest of the day half aware.

On her way out the classroom she was stopped by a now familiar person.

Kayo had so many questions going through his head, and he wanted answers, but he knew better than to bombard his new friend with a harsh interrogation while she could still be feeling unwell. Even though he stopped her before she could leave the classroom, Kayo didn't really know _what_ to say to her. Kayo scratched the back of his head a bit while staring at Amu in the eyes. With her still being half-aware of what was going on, Amu didn't really register that Kayo wasn't saying anything, or that he was even really there until he suddenly grasped her shoulders shaking her a bit in the process.

"AMU!" Kayo suddenly shouted, and after seeing the shocked and confused expression on Amu's face, he let go quickly and tried to maintain his voice level.

"I... I'll walk you home today, okay?" Amu looked at Kayo a little stunned. She smiled and spoke softly.

"Don't worry Kayo. I'll be alright, so... don't worry. Okay?" Amu really didn't want to have anyone in her company for the rest of the day. She just really wanted to be alone and think about nothing, but Kayo was determined to make sure that Amu made it home okay. He just wasn't going to let this seemingly fragile girl walk home alone. Kayo couldn't quite figure out why but... he just felt like he needed to make sure she was always alright, even though he's only known her for less than two days.

"No, Amu. I'm walking you home and that's final. Besides, I was raised as a gentleman who is to make sure a lady is always escorted." Kayo spoke with a serious tone, but then inserted a playful one at the end.

Amu was a bit confused. Why would this boy that she barely even knew, be wanting to walk her home so much. He may have witnessed some pretty private stuff but... there was something in his eyes that just screamed at her to let him do as he pleases.

"...why?" Amu's voice was barely audible. Amu looked Kayo dead in the eye and repeated her question.

"Why do you keep insisting." Pulling away from Kayo, Amu kept her eyes locked with his. Amu hated this feeling she was having. It was like everyone thought he could never take care of herself, that she always needed someone to protect her. It was horrible. It was almost like being told over and over again that she isn't trusted to be left alone. Which is why she cut off her ties with her old friends, the reason she didn't want to be around them. They would always act like she needed to be protected 24/7, and that she always needed a watchful eye. She already got enough of that from her father, so getting it from her friends was extra annoying...

"Because there's something that's telling me something bad will happen. And throughout the years, I've learned to trust my gut." Kayo's voice interrupted Amu's train of thought. With the amount of emotions built up in her, Amu could have punched Kayo... but that wouldn't have been fair since it wasn't his fault for her being that way. Amu really didn't need another caretaker, so she just walked away only stopping on the other side of the door to tell him to just leave her alone for some time.

Left behind to look at Amu's retreating back, Kayo aggressively scratched his head and turned to look at the window. He can only wonder the same thing. Why did he want so badly to make sure this strong looking girl, was always okay? That nothing bad would happen to her. Only getting more annoyed at his own uncertainty, Kayo jammed his hands into his pockets and started to make his way home.

* * *

**This isn't really how I wanted this chapter to but I got kind of stuck on it. I hope that the next chapters will be longer and more flowy like...**


	7. What do you want?

**EDIT: Hey guys, so I forgot to go over this before I published it, so I fixed up some parts and yeah... the person is supposed to have blue eyes not green eyes... opps. And I changed the last line a little bit, and something before the "accident"... um... maybe it might not make sense? I don't know, if someone wants to tell me some things so I can make it better then by all means.**

* * *

Jealous Much?

Chapter 7: What Do You Want?

Passing the gate that separates the school grounds with the rest of the city, Amu was stopped by a voice that started to speak to her. She looked to her right, only to see a young girl with flowing lilac hair, leaning on the wall of gate. She was wearing a white summer dress, and a large summer hat, that was adorned with a white ribbon to match her dress. She looked like a country doll, and she made the world seem so out of place.

"Hm... it sure seems that that boy failed to do his job. Well dear Amu, not to worry. I'm sure you'll warm up to him." The girl started to make her way to Amu slowly, and gracefully. With every click of her white heels, Amu found herself inching away. She really did not want to deal with this girl right now. Even though Amu really wanted to know what that girl was talking about.

"What... do you mean?" Amu tried to speak carefully, hoping that her voice wouldn't sound nervous. After all, she was still utterly confused what the connections between her and this girl were.

"Hm... what do I mean indeed..." Hikari spoke slowly, and let her head turn toward the school. Amu could have used this moment to run away, but she really needed to confront this girl anyway, so might as well get all her questions out now, while the chance is still present.

"Oh, it also seems that that silly boy went to go see you. He broke the rules, so I guess now I should punish him... oh but how should I do it, hm?" Hikari giggled as she let her gaze drift back to Amu.

"Who are you talking about."

"Yes... who indeed... but I have a feeling that you already know who I'm talking about." Hikari was right. Amu had a feeling that the person Hikari was talking about was Ikuto but... she couldn't quite put together what Hikari was saying.

"By the way, dear, dear, precious A - mu - chan~" Hikari moved closer to Amu with every syllable, until she was right beside the pink haired girl. She took a lock of pink hair and started to twirl it playfully. Unsure of what to do, Amu just stood there.

"If that silly boy comes to try and talk to you again, well... just do what you did today again." Hikari stopped playing with Amu's hair started to circle the still girl instead. "... It's not yet time for your heartfelt talk that he plans." By the time Hikari finished, she was standing in front of Amu once more. Even though she's standing right there before her eyes, it still seemed that the Hikari Amu met, and the one in her dream, is still far away. Almost as though, this Hikari... wasn't actually Hikari...

"...why are you here?" Amu was starting to get tired of the nonsense this girl was spouting. Nothing seemed to be going together, it was just a huge jumble of words in Amu's mind. Hikari simply smiled, tapped the side of her chin with one finger and spoke carefully.

"Let's just say... I came to tell you to play nice." And with that, Hikari walked off past Amu, and towards the opposite direction Amu needed to go.

How could she just let that chance slip away! And what did she mean by "Play nice"? Amu had no idea. She was just too confused to process anything, she was so into trying to figure out everything Hikari was saying, that she didn't end up asking everything she was planning the entire day. But then again, she didn't expect to see the lilac haired girl again so soon. In a way, she wasn't prepared to have seen both Ikuto and Hikari in the same day.

Everything just seemed to be happening so fast, and it was a pace that Amu just couldn't take. Amu just wanted the world to stop for a minute, so she could catch up again. All in the span of two days, Amu's emotions have gone through a sort of rollercoaster ride, and she wanted so desperately to get off at once. And without realizing it, Amu started to slow down her walking pace, little by little, until...

**_SCREECH!_**

Blink once... blink twice... yelling...? Who's brown hair is this?

Amu noticed that she was on the ground, she looked up from the ground and realized that she farther away from the school than she remembered being. She must have started to walk home without really realizing it. Turning her head, she saw the brown hair she thought she imagined, then her honey eyes met bright blue ones.

"Amu! Amu what were you _thinking_?!" He got up and then Amu heard more yelling, but a different voice. Then the sound of a car driving away. Amu was just too duped to fully comprehend what was happening... is that blood she tasted in her mouth? Did she bite her tongue?

"Up you go." That voice seemed to be rather soothing. Then, Amu noticed that she was lifted from the ground, and her arm over someone's shoulder... today was just too much...

. . .

"... Mikan. You can undo the chara change now..."

"...Yes..." At once, the hat on Hikari's head disappeared. Hikari sighed, and started to pout.

"Mikan, your chara change is too much trouble. I have to make sure my outfit matches beforehand... "

"...I'm sorry..." The voice came from a chara that had an orange summer dress on, and on her head, a summer straw hat adorned with a white ribbon, that made the short red hair of the chara almost unnoticeable.

"Oh, and Ikuto. If you talk to Amu again before it's time, I might just chain you to a wall." Almost on cue, the cobalt haired boy came down from a tree.

"I thought you stopped your chara change." His voice was certainly older, almost started to sound mature, but still that boyish nature was there.

"Oh I did, but I can be threatening if I need to be." Hikari smiled at Ikuto, but it was an empty smile that made your skin crawl. It almost felt as though she was holding up a knife to his neck.

"...fine..."


End file.
